


What happened

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot???  WTF is that?<br/>This?  This is a smutty scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> .....you know, now I think of it.. not so sure it even qualifies as Explicit in my mind (though safest for here, of course...)
> 
> so yeah, it appeared in my mind as The Morning After [Gadhar's What would happen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2534180)...but I never got around to asking for permish to link into the universe, esp with shifting the positions some, so.. -shrug- it works as any of the other worlds where they finally banged each other the night before

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he'd had a solid gym session first thing this morning. Caesar was whistling cheerfully as he strode into the hangar. 

So his brows flew up in surprise when he caught sight of the area around the plane, "How the hell come all this shit's still out..." But then he hurried to where he saw his friends standing near Barney's bike with coffees, checking on both Barney and Christmas to be sure they were ok, "Did you have to take Christmas to-" 

By then he was close enough to recognize the look Barney was turning on Christmas as his 'told you so' glare. Before Caesar could ask what the fuck, Christmas just winked at Caesar before throwing Barney a smirk and strutting toward the nearest pile of gear that Caesar had expected them to have dealt with last night.

Caesar stared at him, wondering what the fuck he'd missed to get the brit, that had been roughed up in that last little spat bugging out of Bucharest, moving like Caesar's favourite dance partner after a good lambada. Giving up the weird question, he turned to Barney. ..Only to catch him still ...STARE-ing at Christmas' retreating figure.... *intensely*.

Then, Caesar's eyes widened. OH! ..Well shit, they coulda just *said*!

\----

It was amazing how just a day could change your perspective. Yesterday morning, watching Barney cheerfully prep the plane for the flight home had been nice, in that Barney happy always made Lee a little happier; but it'd been a lonely nice. One actually *more* frustrating for Barney's relaxed ease. Bloody man was hard enough on Lee's self control when he was tense from an op. But when he was happy?

Faint smirk permanently crimping lips into fucking tempting ground zero for a solid kiss to make 'em as swollen as a fight got 'em. Only without the pain. Voice all lilty and teasing and warm through the gravel, dancing down Lee's nerves like beer on a sweltering bayou day. Swaggering like he was advertising in the fucking Quartier Rouge. Whole body loose and flowing like he *wanted*.... Well, until less than 24 hours ago, Lee'd been sure what he wanted was a world away from what Lee wanted. Or could offer.

Today? Today Lee fucking OWNED that swagger. And the smoky promise in that voice. And he didn't have to be frustrated, didn't have to contend himself with fantasies and plans for his hand.

Well... he could think of things to do with his hand. He smirked as he crowded Barney against the partition separating the cockpit from the hold, snugging his crotch to the tight ass covered in tighter jeans. Nosing at Barney's nape, exposed as the man dropped his head to groan with frustrated annoyance, "Christ, didn't you get enough last night?"

Lee changed the nuzzling to a soft kiss, his hands randomly feeling up the muscles stretching Barney's tee, his hyper cheer mellowing into something he thought might be contentment. "Never gonna have enough of you."

"Damn it, Lee," the lack of heat in the words was as clear as Barney's lack of actual physical resistance to Lee's molesting, even if he'd gone back to reaching for the supplies to add to the med kit, "We already got in trouble once today. You had enough last night to at least keep a man happy while we work, just get a gr- think of the Arctic for fuck's sake."

Lee stared at the ear that innocently turned into his sight when Barney reached up to the open white box on the wall, tuning out the half-rant now about the others being here and they had shit to do and Lee was interfering... As soon as the pale line nestled in dark hairs stopped moving for a second, he gave into temptation and gave the top of the earlobe a sharp suck.

The full body twitch Barney gave was imminently satisfying. 

"You *bastard*!"

Lee gave a short laugh at the sharp exclamation, distantly aware the noise from the hangar seemed to have faded. Nibbling more, now, and feeling a tingle of arousal start up when he felt Barney shiver his way to leaning back into him; *letting* himself lean, god! Rocking his hips against Barney's ass and deliberately growling low, "Any chance I can make you come in your pants?"

"*Every* chance," Barney was trying to be fierce but the words were only a jerky exhale. "Cut it out." God! That would have practically been breathy if his voice hadn't been so ground up by smoke and injuries; definitely as weak as his arms pretending to try to pull Lee's hands off his chest and hip, now.

Lee ignored him, of course, and instead nibbled the curled-up rim, breathing on his target, wondering at the response he'd get. 

"Fuck Lee, the guys are just on the other side of the hatch!"

Following that slightly louder than conversational snarl, they heard Toll's voice ring out with forced casualness, "Come on guys, early lunch, I'm buyin'!"

Barney turned his head under Lee's frozen lips and they just looked at each other as Caesar quickly agreed and they both browbeat a confused Gunner to follow.

When the sound of their footsteps faded, Barney turned back and repeatedly knocked his forehead gently against the wall, grimacing. 

Signing through his own grimace, Lee leaned in to the side, mood gentling, "Hey," he dropped a kiss on the edge of Barney's cheekbone, "They," kiss "Approve." kiss.

Barney just groaned and turned around in Lee's loosened hold to give him his usual 'behave' look, but his voice had a worried edge, "Fuck, Lee we have to fucking be able *focus*."

Lee just snorted, stepping forward until Barney let himself rest against a reasonably clear section of wall with Lee against him, and giving him a serious look: hell if he was giving this up now! Hell if he believed either of them could help combusting now that they knew what it felt like to melt into each other all night long. "This is not a mission. Not even prep for one. This is all of us chilling down, at home, safe. You know damn well we'd *both* be different in the field." He chose to interpret Barney's grimace as acknowledgement of his brilliance and moved on to more important things, "And you don't have to hold me against the wall," he leaned in to whisper in the ear still wet from his teasing "You let me hold *you* up and just feel."

He was half expecting more arguments about the locale, but all he got was one of Barney's hands coming up to grip his waist. And even a bit of happy lilt and smoke coming back to that voice. "*You*'re the one that's running hot."

Grin slowly growing against Barney's cheek, he dropped a hand to the zipper of his lover's pants, "Not the only one. And I'll make do with thinking about fucking you when we get home." There was silence for a minute there, but Lee didn't let it bother him: he'd felt the half-hard flesh under his palm twitch and stiffen in his hand. No matter how good it'd felt to have Barney fuck him blind, there were days his fantasies had been to slide into all that power and drive the self-controlled bastard crazy with pleasure: he'd rather not give that up. Not unless the price was too high.

Barney finally gave up the unsurprising fight with himself and relaxed back against the wall, letting Lee grip a thigh between both of his and catch his weight, giving a growly sigh to match the exasperation drowning under a growing heated challenge, "Hell yes."

And Lee felt his eyes brighten at the confirmation, diving forward for a long, deep kiss. He finally pulled out, ignoring Barney's aborted follow, sliding back to that ear, "Can I really make you come with just this?" Hard to imagine Barney so sensitive... 

Oh man, that shudder! He'd barely touched the lobe with his lip!

Heavy hands jerked up to grip Lee's loose shirt over his chest, "Fucking *feels* like it!"

Lee slowed, part wanting to ask; 99% knowing he couldn't start down that road. Forcibly shifting the thought away and instead focusing on some recon to see just what he could make happen with the tip of his tongue. He should have known Barney would read his mind. 

"Never.. would have trusted someone to.. let them watch me that... out of it."

Aw shit. Lee's eyes slammed shut on a burst of too-intense feeling; head lowering, lips losing their target on a shuddering breath that came from deep. "Love you."

Barney huffed a silent disbelieving laugh, "Yeah, don't quite get why." One of his hands loosed its grip and lifted to curve around Lee's skull as he whispered more fiercely, "But I'll take it. Love you too much to keep holding off."

Rolling his eyes, Lee ignored the jibe Barney seemed to take at himself more often when they were alone: he'd fight that side of the man to the end of his days.. just not right this second. It was enough that his friend accepted reality. He got back to his planned assault, both hands hooked on Barney's belt, determined to get Barney so riled he couldn't talk anymore. 

The fact that all it took was a lingering kiss to the top rim to have him tense in his arm, and that Barney was actually willingly, knowingly, letting it happen, was a fucking glorious feeling. Fair evening of the score for Barney making him beg for something they both wanted yesterday.

It'd been a while since he'd had the.. patience, or.. mood, to take the slow time with himself, or a partner. Had to go easy, small and careful touches, he remembered that; you couldn't hurry it, had to stay teasing a nerve at a time. Force attention to lock on that one spot and then wonder where it would move next; trusting and defenceless. Oh yeah, he wanted to give that feeling to Barney.

His eyes closed as he shifted to a different spot to kiss, the better for the rest of his senses to wake up. Sharp exhale from his lover clear in the silent space. Warm air, thick with the metal and grease and cigar smoke smell of Barney's plane, with its underlay of sweat and blood and gunpowder. Barney's thick leather belt and stiff new jeans, hard muscles tense and twitching where he touched shirt instead. Heat coming through the man's t-shirt to soak into Lee's chest where they pressed together.

 

Barney couldn't quite believe how fast he was losing it. Lee'd barely fucking *touched* him and he could feel tension pooling in his gut! It wasn't the first time a lover had found his damned ears, but he'd always shoved them away from the too-strong response. And he'd never thought to play with 'em himse- 

Fuck! Even knowing, expecting, he still had to clench his jaw; and he still fucking heard himself give some small noise. Fuck. It was just lips doing nothing more than TOUCH his fucking EAR! 

The shake in his chest should have been fear, or discomfort, at being so helpless, but Lee- this time there was no denying that that noise was part of a choked-off whimper. But Lee never commented, never smiled, just held Barney steady against the wall and kept working to drive him crazy until Barney couldn't think about what he should feel letting someone watch and listen to him so obviously under their power.

All he felt was the hyper-aware nerves all waiting for that blazing heat to move. Lust for it while fearing it. Wanting to turn his head and bite: taste Lee's skin on his tongue. But unwilling to disturb the source of the damn need twisting through him.

And it didn't take long before he'd given up holding back the noises, needing his mouth open to pant, his clenched teeth cutting the noises into pieces of whimpers at the back of his throat. There was no other contact than the tickling, burning, nerve-wracking heat torturing his ear; his too fucking tight jeans too steady a pressure on his fucking aching cock to get him over, Lee's thigh carefully not near his crotch. And he fucking *needed*! But *getting* meant giving up the promise of what was growing inside him...

He couldn't help but rock his hips at least; almost able, if he really focused -in the seconds between new touches stabbing every iota of his fucking attention-, to make himself imagine those long, scarred, calloused fingers coming to wrap around him instead of some fraction of movement against damp material being his only reward.

He was shivering almost constantly, now, tension building up until his whole body was clenched up to fight the shots of pleasure zapping into the glow in his belly, too much too strong too sharp, too *much*; fighting back every clench, every twitch making him flinch. Each time knowing it was a little closer, a little more, a little stronger.

 

To hear Barney's gravelly, confident voice in a moan broken by pants, his name ground into it here and there, soaked in need and sex, it was all Lee could do to stick to his pace. His own breath starting to pant with the tension tightening through him. Every piece of a cry, every second of a moan went through him like a physical touch. Feeling fingers clenched in his shirt, hard and tight as though the man needed an anchor to keep from flying apart. 

He could feel himself throbbing with every shudder under his lips and fingers; skating breathless on the edge of a cliff. And with one more cry of his name, he had to pull back, had to let some of that feeling of pure desire out, lips over his target so he could fool himself that he was sticking to plan, "Fuck, you don't know how beautiful you are! You felt so good last night. So hard. So deep inside me. Want to make you feel that good!"

 

The loss of the brand on his ear was a shock, unthinking panic for the second before Lee's rough voice replaced it, shifting air currents on impossibly sensitive skin sending more zaps of hard need into his belly. Then the fucking *words* slicked through his mind and he felt the tidal wave of pleasure start to rise in his belly and low back, spreading to his groin and arrowing for his balls, and then it was too much and he knew it was coming and it would be so hard so much, but he couldn't stop it. Didn't really *want* to stop it!

Body arched tight against impact, breath jammed in his chest, hands white-knuckled in their anchor. And then it hit, and for long moments there was nothing but pleasure-pain everywhere.

 

When Barney's painful tension suddenly snapped and he cried out, rough voice almost as loud as a scream, echoing in the metal plane and empty hangar, body convulsing with the backlash of release, Lee could feel half his own body almost tingling with the need to come, feel it fucking *thrum* sharply with the sound of Barney's voice so ecstatic. Fuck there was no way- the rest of the day would be impossible HELL if he didn't-

Then Barney's knees folded and Lee shoved him against the wall with his body, including his waist; and the resulting touch, let along hard pressure, on his cock was more than enough to push him over the edge of the cloud and into orgasm, moaning low and long into Barney's neck with the sudden release.

When Lee finally stopped shivering, Barney's slurred voice, sounding half-asleep and wholly satisfied, muttered, too damn near his ear for his current state, "Did you seriously just come without any fucking touch?"

And Lee huffed a laugh, grinning unashamedly, "Pretty close, yeah."

"How the hell can you be so horny at your age?"

One last shudder wracking him, Lee sighed in satisfaction and slowly got his muscles to report in as he teased, licking a salty stripe from Barney's collar to his ear, "Your fault." 

His strength back online, he shifted, keeping up the full-body press but tilting his head in to kiss the drowsing man in his arms, slow and deep and soft. Wet pants were bearable enough to wait, putting gear away could wait. No reason in the world not to get lost in each other and let the pleasure high seep through them as slow as it wanted.

Eventually, it was Lee's phone that broke the peace by buzzing, and they pulled apart slightly, Barney's eyes opening and waking to laugh at him, "You need to get that, Christmas?"

Lee rolled his eyes, ”Just 'cause *you* hate carrying one around doesn't mean it isn't useful, sometimes; *I* have no interest in hurrying to pick up a receiver, right now...” He reached one hand down to his pocket without otherwise budging, his fingers casually squeezing the release to flip the top. "From Tool. 'Your team's hiding out at my shop.'" He snorted, giving Barney a wry look, "*My* team?? Didn't realize I'd have to adopt your kids."

Barney just shook his head, smirk in place, though the eyes were too soft for the leader of the Expendables, "Maybe we *should* take a honeymoon, at least until you settle down. Be easier on the guys at least."

And Lee grinned, ignoring the poke at his libido, "Wanna go for matching ear cuffs instead of rings?"


End file.
